Rat A Tat
Rat A Tat is a song by Fall Out Boy. Lyrics It's Courtney, bitch. (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat hey) No thesis existed for burning cities down at such a rampant rate No graphics and no fucking PowerPoint presentation So they just DIY'd that shit and built their own bombs She's his suicide blond, she's never in gold Are you ready for another bad poem? One more off key anthem Let your teeth sink in Remember me as I was not as I am And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead, " I kept wishing she had blonde ambition and she'd let it go to my head Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my love is a weapon There's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my heart is a grenade You pull the pin and say We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never Getting any better than this We are professional ashes of roses This kerosene's live You settled your score This is where you come to beg, unborn and unshaven Killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens This is what we do, we nightmare you I'm about to make the sweat roll backwards And your heart beat in reverse Our guts can't be reworked As alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert Getting burned But I'll take your heart served up two ways I sing a bitter song I'm the lonelier version of you I just don't know where I went wrong Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my love is a weapon There's no second guessing when I say Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey If my heart is a grenade You pull the pin and say We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never Getting any better than this It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this She's sick and she's wrong She's young dirty blonde And you sink inside her like a suicide bomb He says "I've seen bigger" She says "I've lit better" And they throw the matches down into the glitter Not a dry eye left in the house Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life Go boy, go boy, run for your life We're all fighting growing old We're all fighting growing old In the hopes Of a few minutes more To get on St. Peter's list But you need to lower your standards 'Cause it's never Getting any better than this It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this (Rat a tat tat Rat a tat tat tat hey) It's never Getting any better than this Are you ready for another bad poem? Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Fall Out Boy Category:2013 Songs